


Slot B

by Sanshal



Series: Tab A-Slot B [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Sam has his first heat very early and John decides he needs an Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>A/N :- To fulfil the prompt and for the purposes of this fic I've increased the age difference between the brothers. (Dean= 16yrs, Sam=8yrs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on spn_kinkmeme: The Alpha can be John himself, Dean, Bobby, another hunter, or even an oc. The Alpha, instead of using Sam for his own pleasure and breeding, cares for Sam. He always makes sure Sam feels pleasure, works him gently through his heats, and is very careful to not impregnate Sam before he can easily carry and birth the babies. If an abo au where omegas don't go to school after mating/don't own property, the Alpha continues Sam's education (either through regular school or home-schooling) and makes sure has things/does things he enjoys. Basically just a sweet Alpha caring for his little omega and treating him like a little boy, not a sex toy.  
> If John gives Sam to someone outside the family, it can be either because Sam really does need an Alpha after going into heat or you can douche him up and have him selling Sam and only caring about the large amounts of money such a young omega can bring.
> 
> Warnings: abo, extreme underage, early heat, care, h/c, alpha!Dean, omega!bottom!Sam, protective!Dean, (Allusions to) prostitution, angst!, happy-ending, domesticity, John finds out!.  
> A/N :- To fulfill the prompt and for the purposes of this fic I've increased the age difference between the brothers. (Dean= 16yrs, Sam=8yrs.)

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Sam shivered as he took in the Bobby’s familiar room; ostensibly for the last time as his father escorted him downstairs to the waiting alphas. Not for the first time he wished John hadn’t forced Dean to leave a scarce month after his brother had developed his knot at sixteen.

He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t stay with Dad anymore; or even Dean... and he had a sinking suspicion that when John Winchester said ‘care-for-you’ he actually meant ‘take-you-off-my-hands’. If that was the case, why couldn’t it be Dean who cared for him? His big brother had always watched over him- _And they always had so much of fun together!_ ... But maybe that was the reason; their Dad may have thought they were having too much fun and not enough training. He would have told his Dad that Dean always insisted on training first if he’d taken the time to question Sam.

Sam’s breathing sped up as he spied the small group of people assembled in Bobby’s front yard; he had heard of these sorts of things: of omegas like him being sold to alphas that paid for the privilege. But Dean had promised that that wouldn’t happen to him and even if it did, _Dean_ would buy him. _That Dean would keep him safe_. He supposed Dean hadn’t known then that their Dad would exile him once he got his knot. Still, it sucked that _this_ was the one promise Dean wouldn’t be able to keep.

He had to be brave.

He sneaked a single glance at the assembled group before lowering his gaze demurely as he’d been instructed. Not a single alpha was under thirty and Sam couldn’t help but tremble as he waited to see who would end up claiming him. The mixture of scents was acrid to his sensitive nose and as the men noticed his presence; there was a sharp spike of pheromones in the air. He clenched his eyes shut; valiantly fighting the tears though a few still slipped past his defences.

He blinked his eyes open when he felt his Dad’s firm hand on his shoulder; gulping as he straightened his spine. _Guess this was it; then._  
“You’ll be going home with Alpha Sorsby, Sam.” John intoned without emotion.

He nodded; biting his lip as he took his first look at the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

 And felt his throat dry.

 

 

∞∞₪∞∞

The alpha was old... and Sam meant really; _grey-thinning-hair-and -dentures- and- pot-belly old._

_This was the alpha he was going to spend his life with???_

He glanced at his father and found the man busy counting the money the old guy- _his alpha,_ he corrected himself; had paid for him. And for a brief second he was tempted to ask the man if it had been worth it. Would the money buy enough ammunition to be worth sentencing his son to _this?_ But then, that was really not the kind of impression he wanted to start with his alpha- as an unruly omega.

So he bit his words back and went to hug Bobby goodbye. The older hunter squeezed him tight and gave him a sad smile but didn’t exactly try to keep Sorsby from claiming him when the alpha impatiently called ‘Let’s go’ in his breathy voice.

Sam was somewhat relieved to find the older man not attempt to touch him as he turned sharply on his heel and headed towards one of the waiting cars. And with a deep breath; he followed.

 

 

∞∞₪∞∞

Sam wasn’t sure if he was relieved or taken aback when the alpha waved at the seat next to him in the car; obviously assuming that an omega wouldn’t consider sitting on the same level as an alpha without explicit permission, and found himself plastering a forced smile as he nodded his acknowledgement.

At almost nine; he was aware that he was one of the younger ‘mature’ omegas around and wondered if that was what had prompted the man to claim him. As the driver started the car, he craned his neck to see Bobby’s house grow smaller in the distance and found the Salvage Yard owner standing at the door; staring at (what appeared to be) him. He raised a hand to wave, before glancing over to see if his alpha objected (The older man had his eyes closed). He turned back again and felt the first tear slip down his cheek.

He couldn’t see John Winchester anywhere.

 

 

∞∞₪∞∞

As the day drew to a close, Sam began to feel that much worse, what with his heat nearly on him by now. He shifted slightly; wondering if they would be stopping for the night and if his first time would be at some motel (not that that would be bad, given he’d spent the majority of his life in them).  
The alpha appeared to still be fast asleep next to him and Sam found himself privately wondering if the man was too old to scent him; obviously the driver (constantly sneaking glances at him through the rear-view mirror) was not similarly unaffected.

“Sir?”

Sam perked up when the driver finally spoke; _hopefully_ this _would finally arouse the slumbering alpha._

“Yes?” The man’s breathy voice was even thinner half-asleep.

“Do- Would you like me to stop?”

The man’s brow wrinkled in confusion, “Why?”

“To- Sir, your omega-” The man stuttered.

Sam shrank against the door; unsure if the complaint against him would set the alpha raging at him.

For a minute Alpha Sorsby appeared puzzled; but then he glanced at Sam and gave the omega a tiny smile.

“His scent bothering you; Alfie?”

Sam felt himself beginning to tremble- _was alpha Sorsby the kind of man to ‘share’?_

The driver- _Alfie_ ; shifted uncomfortably, crimson staining his cheeks as he jerked his head in acknowledgement.

“Then drive faster... Sooner we reach our destination; sooner you won’t have to smell him.”

“Yes, Sir.” Alfie answered crisply.

 

 

∞∞₪∞∞

Sam blinked his eyes open as he felt the car slow to a stop, not sure when he had fallen asleep. Stifling a yawn he peered out of the window and was startled by the run-down condition of the neighbourhood. Given the kind of money the alpha had forked over for him and his car; Sam had assumed the man to be rich.

This neighbourhood was the anti-thesis of ‘rich’.

“Stay here,” Sorsby told him as he stepped out of the car and walked to the door of one of the shabby... _houses_ (?). Sam watched as the door close behind the alpha.

 

 

∞∞₪∞∞

Sam nearly fell asleep again by the time the alpha stepped out of the house; walking back to the car at a brisk pace belying his age. He was not sure whether to be comforted or terrified when the man pulled the door open and simply waited for him to step out. A quick glance towards the shack the alpha emerged from showed a shadow-y figure at the door and suddenly Sam was quaking.

“Alpha?” He questioned, hating the way his voice comes out all timid and small.

 _Grow a spine, Winchester!_ – He chided himself, his brother would have never given away his fear to a stranger and if nothing else, he was going to make Dean proud.

“C’mon, I haven’t got all day.” Sorsby hissed impatiently and Sam found himself wishing for his brother even more.

Ultimately the man grew tired of waiting and leaned in to grab Sam’s thin bicep and drag him out of the questionable safety of the car. Pushing the boy ahead of himself as he shepherded Sam to the door. They paused a few steps away from the entry way.

“Go on, your Alpha’s inside; waiting.”

Sam turned wide eyes at the man, “You- You’re not... not my Alpha?”

“Oh, hell no; Kid. I’m just the delivery guy.” Sorsby told him, giving him another little shove towards the house- and this is the most he had spoken to Sam since buying him from John.

Sam peered into the gloom ahead, partially grateful for it still being dark so he wouldn’t be completely blinded till his eyes adjust once he stepped in. And being a Winchester- _even if his Dad and brother strived to keep much of the lore from him;_ he found his mind flying to catalogue the monsters who favoured dark and who might get a kick out of owning a Hunter’s child.

“Go,” Sorsby urged again and with one last fortifying breath Sam stepped in.

A strangely familiar-yet-unfamiliar scent assaulted his nose the second he crossed the threshold; and then arms were wrapping around him- drawing him into a powerful chest.

Sam knew he was duty-bound to allow himself to be claimed as his alpha saw fit; but the Winchester blood in him wouldn’t let him acquiesce without a struggle.

 

“Hey, sshhh... It’s okay, Sammy.”

 

 

∞∞₪∞∞

Sam froze. “Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s me; Baby boy...You okay?”

“Dean.” He sighed, relaxing into the protective hold and burying his face into his brother’s chest... _brother._ “Hey, Dean? Does this mean you’re my alpha now?”

“If you’ll have me,” Dean whispered into his hair; his hands still busy smoothing over Sam’s back. “God I missed you, Kiddo.”

“You’re my alpha.” Sam repeated; relief flooding him and leaving him boneless in his brother’s grasp. _Dean had kept his promise!_  
He lifted his head briefly to blink tiredly at his brother- the long day finally catching up with him despite the cat-naps he’d had in the car. “You smell funny.”

His brother blushed at that and Sam wondered why, but Dean was already manoeuvring him deeper into the house, “Why don’t you freshen up; I’ll rustle something up. You must be hungry.”

“Dean...” He hesitated; his brother’s sudden restlessness rubbing him wrong.

“Sammy, it’s okay. _Really_. I promise you’re safe here.”

“What’d you do, Dean?” He pressed, unsure why Dean’s evasion sparked such worry.

He saw his alpha brother’s shoulders slump before Dean was turning to face him, a mirthless smile plastered on his lips, “What I had to do, Sammy. Don’t worry about it.”

He nodded, swallowing. He wasn’t sure he liked the way Dean was avoiding the question; but right this instant his body seemed to be waking up again to demand... _something,_ and he really wanted that shower. With one last glance at his brother he headed to the small but clean bathroom for a shower.

By the time he emerged wrapped in a towel; Dean was done with the sandwiches and soup he’d promised. His brother glanced up when he heard the bathroom door open, “Don’t have clothes for you yet; wasn’t sure how much taller you’d be... But you can borrow my things for now. Sweats and tees are in the left drawer next to the bed.”

He gave a brief nod, grateful to have fresh clothes to change into; even if they smelled faintly of Dean. _Or maybe because of it._

Dean rushed to grab a shower himself while Sam polished off his share of sandwiches and soup. When he emerged, he was thankfully back to smelling like himself again. And Sam was glad not to have any more alien scents clinging to his brother’s skin.

“You’re not hungry?” Sam asked, when his brother who usually had a black-hole-for-a-stomach (and an appetite to match) sat picking at his plate.  
Dean’s eyes jerked up, “You want more? You can have my sha-”

“Dean!” Sam protested, squinting up at the familiar green eyes- now lined with worry; “I- ... what’s wrong?” He wondered how his brother could have aged so much in the space of a year: when Dean had left a year ago, he’d been a boy. _This was a man sitting in front of him._

His brother predictably shook his head before swallowing, “I was just wondering how much you know about ... about heats and about... mates-?”  
He shrugged, swinging his legs as he stared up at Dean, “Just what Dad told me.”

Dean nodded, “They haven’t covered it in Sex Ed at school?”

“I’m _eight_.”

Dean smothered a laugh. _It sounded like a sob._ “You’re so young, Kiddo... Shit, if I’d known I would have left earlier...”

“What?”

“My being around for as long as I was made your body think it needed to mature faster. I’m sorry.” Dean’s shoulders were slumped.

“Is that why Dad made you leave?”

 “Part of it, yeah.” Dean admitted, a sad smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he continued, “He was afraid I’d end up taking you against your will.”

“But that’s stupid! You won’t ever hurt me, right?” Sam exclaimed.

 

 

∞∞₪∞∞

  
Sam shifted uncomfortably in his bed, feeling like his skin was too tight for his body- an emptiness he wasn’t sure how to explain making him move restlessly.  He peered at the lump in the next bed, “Dean?”

“Yeah?” The reply was instant, making him wonder if Dean had slept at all.

“I don’t- I don’t feel so good.”

And his brother was crouching next to his bed in the space it took him to draw a breath, “What’s wrong?”

A gentle, _cool_ hand brushed through his sweaty locks and he found himself leaning into the touch. “Feel funny. Empty.” He mumbled.

“Sshhh... easy,” Dean hushed, petting his hair as he stared down at him, “I think I can help you, if you’ll let me.”

He nodded, rolling to one side to make space for Dean on the bed next to him.

“What did Dad tell you about your heat?”

Sam wondered if Dean knew about how their Dad had actually ‘sold’ him and how he didn’t want to talk about the man; but something in Dean’s expression made him answer, “Something about Tab A and Slot B...?”

“Yeah?” His brother whispered back, “You know what he meant by that?”

He shook his head, “I looked but I couldn’t find any slots or tabs in me, Dean.” He confessed softly.

He wondered why his words made Dean tear-up, but then his brother was bending to press his lips to his forehead and he forgot to ask. He thought he heard Dean mumble a curse but he couldn’t be sure. “Trust me?”

And Sam giggled because that was such a _stupid_ question. Nevertheless he nodded, blushing when Dean promptly pulled down Sam’s sweatpants and cradled him close.

“Dean!” He protested, and then blushed- realizing the material was soaked through.

“It’s okay; Sammy. Just gonna take care of you... Gonna make you feel so good...”

He nodded hesitantly, relaxing into the hold; shivering occasionally when Dean’s roaming hands brushed over a ticklish spot.

“Turn over on your side for me, Sammy.” Dean whispered into his hair and he obeyed; shifting till he had his face pressed to Dean’s chest; inhaling the familiar scents that always reminded him of _love-safety-protection._

He felt Dean smoothen a hand down his back and over the curve of his butt; and then his hands paused there; cupping the gentle swell delicately. Sam shifted uncomfortably, not sure he liked the tingling sensation his brother’s actions caused.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Dean whispered, and then one of his fingers slipped _in._

Sam gasped.

“Okay?” His brother questioned, his other hand rubbing his back again.

He clenched experimentally, not sure he appreciated the ‘full’ sensation – feeling slightly like he needed to take a dump but the finger seemed to alleviate the emptiness he’d been feeling; so he nodded.

He felt Dean blow out a breath and then the finger begin to _move._

“Now?”

He shrugged, not wanting to break whatever spell was on them; but couldn’t help himself from shuddering when a sudden sharp pleasure lit up his nerves.

“Sammy?” Dean questioned, stilling instantly.

He shook his head, burrowing even closer if it was possible. “Feels good.”

And the tense muscles relaxed; the finger resuming its movement. It didn’t take long for Dean to render him incoherent; grasping at Dean’s thread-bare tee with weak fingers as wave after wave of incomprehensible pleasure crashed over him. After what seemed like a tsunami took him over the precipice he had been hanging over; he found himself exhausted once again- his body ceasing its demands on him.

 

 

When he opened his eyes next; he found himself curled into the curve of Dean’s body; his brother’s arm flung protectively over his waist and a leg thrown over both of his- anchoring him firmly in place. Last night’s memories were slow to return and Sam found himself wanting to explore those sensations again given he was back to feeling ‘empty’ again.

“Dean?” He whispered into the soft morning light, glad that the drawn curtains had prevented the harsh glare of the sunlight from rudely waking them before they were ready.

Dean’s body stiffened at his call.

“I know you’re awake.” He announced to the room at large; gently easing back till his entire weight was resting against his brother, preventing the older boy from leaving abruptly unless he wanted Sam to fall.

“How- How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Sam assured, “Empty.”

He felt Dean nod behind him, “You... you understood what happened last night?”

“You found slot B?” Sam guessed.

A muffled laugh, “I... Yeah, yeah I did.”

“Dean?”

“Hmmm?” The older brother answered, fingers tracing gentle circles on Sam’s bare hip.

“Would last night have gone the same way had it been anyone but you?”

“Sammy...” Dean sighed, reluctance obvious from his tone.

“No, I’m serious... I mean everyone always said- said my alpha would ‘take’ me... Make me his. .. You just made me feel good.”

“Always going to make you feel good, Sammy.” Dean’s fingers moved to his hair, tangling in the strands and massaging his scalp.

“Even when you take me?”

“I- ... hopefully, yes... your alpha will make you feel good even then.” His brother hedged.

“What if I want you to be my alpha?”

“I am... I- I will be,” Dean stammered, “as long as you want me to be.”

“So you’ll _take_ me?”

A sigh, “You’re too young for me to _take_ ; Baby boy.”

“But you want to-?”

“God yes, I do... You smell so frickkin’ amazing; want to bury myself in you, Sam. Want to mark you up and make you mine till no one can question who you belong to-”

Sam swallowed; blushing crimson at the sudden verbal avalanche when he realized Dean’s words had somehow made him feel even emptier than when he’d woken. “Want that, want you, Dean.” He confessed.

“When you are older,” Dean evaded; withdrawing again as he realized how his words had affected his baby brother.

Sam grabbed at the hand still thrown carelessly over his waist and pushed back, rubbing himself wantonly against the older boy even as his cheeks burned in embarrassment at his uninhibited response. “No... Want you now.”

Dean froze, “You’re too young, Kiddo... I’ll end up hurting you if I take you now.”

“Then how do I make you feel good? As good as you made me feel last night?” Sam demanded, rolling over swiftly so that he was facing Dean.  
Dean bit his lip and Sam could see his brother’s gaze darkening, so he shifted a hair’s breadth more; wordlessly repeating his demand till his brother acquiesced with a groan, grabbing his hand and gently guiding it down till it lay on the cloth covered flesh between his legs.

“Dean?” Sam asked curiously, Dean felt hot against his hand even through the thin material of his sweatpants... and though he couldn't see given how Dean refused to undress, it _felt_ different than his own.

“You don’t have to-” Dean began, releasing his hold on Sam’s hand.

 But the younger brother only shook his head, “Show me.”

Dean took his hand again where it still lay on his leg; Sam’s smaller palm swallowed by his larger hand; and watching the younger’s reactions he gently pressed down on his aching length- biting his lip to keep from thrusting up into that tiny hand. _It felt better than it had any right to._

 

 

∞∞₪∞∞

It was their third night together when loud banging on the door forced them apart. Instantly on the alert, Dean ushered Sam into the bathroom and straightened the room to the best of his ability before pulling the door open. And he was glad he had taken the minute to clean-up when he saw his father standing there.

John Winchester’s eyes were red and had purple bags on them although Dean wasn’t sure if they were from alcohol or the lack of sleep.

When he stumbled inside; only managing to stay on his feet because Dean caught him, he was sure it was the former. Carefully guiding the man to the couch, he was taken aback when John refused to let go.

“I- I messed up, Dean... I- ... oh, God, I messed up!!! How am I ever going to face Mary? I – I’m sorry, Dean...”

“Dad?” Dean questioned cautiously; surprised by the uncharacteristic display. Carefully disentangling himself from the older man as he went to sit on the opposite chair- the one closest to the bathroom door and giving him a chance to shield Sammy if the need arose.

“I-” John hiccupped, rubbing a hand over his grimy face, “I sold Sammy... He- he was nearing his first heat; so I- I sold him, Dean... I-”

“Hey,” Dean hastened to instinctively reassure even though that knowledge had been bothering him since the moment Sorsby had informed him that he’d successfully managed to buy the omega Dean had asked for. “Maybe it’s for the best...” He still wasn’t sure he wanted his father to know that Sam was with him, “The alpha may be able to give Sam a better home than we could ever hope.”

But John was already shaking his head, “He- He’s got a couple of decades on me, Dean; oh God! How could I have just handed Sammy to the bastard?”

With a deep breath the older Hunter seemed to regain control again, “We need to get him out of there... It may be already too late, but you can put him back together again, can’t you Dean? Sam always went to you when he was hurt... you can take care of him. Tell me you’ll take care of Sammy, Dean? Even... even if he smells of someone else?”

“Dad...” He protested, knowing he didn’t need to tell the man that Sammy would always be his- smelling like another or not.

“We don’t have time to waste. I know where that bastard lives. If we hurry, we can have Sam back with us before morning-”

“Dad!” Dean shouted, his volume finally shutting the older man up.

He took a deep breath before raising his eyes to look his father in the face, “You really think I would let something happen to Sammy while I still had breath left in my body?”

John Winchester opened his mouth to ask but then shut it with a snap, “You _knew_?”

“Of course I knew, Dad. I had Pastor Jim and Bobby keep me in the loop so that I could watch over Sam. I don’t need to be _with_ him to take care _of_ him.”

“So you know he’s with... Sorsby?”

Dean shook his head; deciding on the spot that he needed to come clean, “Sorsby was working for me, Dad.”

“So where’s Sam?”

“Here.” Sam whispered, coming out of the bathroom- _where he had been listening in;_ to stand next to Dean. Relaxing when his brother immediately pulled him to stand between his legs; their height difference almost evened out now that Dean was seated.

John stared at his sons, swallowing, “You... you _claimed_ your own brother?”

Dean shook his head, “’Course not!” His palms curving around slim hips, he leaned forward to hook his chin over his brother’s shoulder, “Sam’s going to have a _choice_ ; Dad... _He_ gets to choose. And till he’s old enough, I’ll take care of him.”

John’s eyes widened at the lengths Dean was willing to go for his brother, “And- and his heats?”

“Even his heats.” Dean nodded.

John saw the determination in his boy’s eyes and felt a flicker of pride, “How did you get the money?”

Dean’s expression hardened, “I've been saving ever since I was old enough to understand about Alphas and Omegas, Dad. As for the difference, I did what I had to.”

 _Oh God, his boys!_ John swallowed, grief at what his oldest had to do welling up in him, but knowing Dean would be hurt worse by his pity than by what he’d let happen to him to protect Sam.

“I’ve already enrolled Sam at school here- he’ll start as soon as he’s over his heat. And I’ve got legitimate employment at the garage down the lane. The house- may not be the best we’ve had; but it’s paid for and it’s mine. I’ve got this handled, Dad.” Dean explained, his voice sounding painfully young to John’s ears as he tried to explain how ready he was for this role... _this responsibility._

“And the hunt?” John found himself asking.

“We’re out of it for now... Maybe, once Sam’s older. But for now, we’re out.”

He nodded; rising shakily to his feet as he headed for the door- apparently his oldest had everything covered. And he wasn't needed.

“Get him some birth control.” John whispered into his oldest’s ear before climbing into his truck again.

“I- I wouldn’t...!” Dean’s eyes widened.

“I know; but Kid knows he’s got you wrapped around his little finger and I know you; if he asks you won’t be able to say no, Dean. So get him on some birth-control.”

Face flaming; his son gave a jerky nod before stepping away from the truck. “Yes, Sir.”

 

 

∞∞₪∞∞

Sam watched his father drive away and relaxed when Dean’s hands curved around his shoulders... _Maybe it had been for the best when John had auctioned him away._

 

∞∞₪∞∞₪∞∞₪∞∞

**The end**

∞∞₪∞∞₪∞∞₪∞∞∞∞₪∞∞₪∞∞₪∞∞

A/N :-  Comments are <3 !!!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been thirteen years since Dean purchased Sam... 

 

 

 

Sequel now up. You can read it at-

http://archiveofourown.org/works/12275862


End file.
